Hidden love
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: MichaelxClaire They loved eachother but he was marrying her. she had to give him up, but it kills them both inside. sucky summary please RXR! one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of MV! Rachel Caine does.**

* * *

When you love someone, never let them go. Take chances, open your heart and spill your guts to them. If you don't then they will never know. They'll move on without you and leave you behind.

That's what Claire used to think, but now she's not so sure. She smiles at her best friends as they stand on the altar of the small church. Father Joe reciting the vows, as Michael repeats after him. A smile on his face as he slips the ring on Eve's finger. Eve's face brightens as she does the same. Then the question comes.

"If there is anyone here who can say why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

I bite my tounge and smile. They love each other and I can't ruin that. Besides I have Shane. I should be happy right?..

**Michael's POV:**

_Silence._

The horrible, agonizing silence of the church killed me on the inside. Although I'm already dead. I wanted to object. I mean, I love Eve but..it's nothing to the way I feel when she's around me. The seconds pass, they feel like hours to me.

"Alright. Then I now pronounce you Mr And Mrs Michael Glass. You may now kiss your bride." Father Joe says. I hear Eve's heartbeat race and I lean forward kissing her softly, the warmth of her lips made me feel colder. They used to spread the warmth everywhere but now it left him colder than before. Eve's heart hammers away as happy tears flow from her eyes. I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. We turn towards Shane and Claire, the only two here for our wedding and we walk down the aisle to go home and be 'newly weds'. I glance at Claire, she smiles at us and moves closer to Shane, intertwining their fingers and my still heart aches even more. Her beautiful smile doesn't shine for me, and that alone killed me on the inside even more.

**Claire's POV:**

Don't think about it. That's what she kept telling herself. Busy your mind, forget and live on. She repeated in her mind the whole time they were home. Just next to her room was Michael's and she wanted to run in there and climb in his bed, crying to him and confessing her true feelings. Instead she sighs softly and gets up from her bed, Shane fast asleep as she did so. She carefully makes her way out the room, closing it with a soft 'click' before walking downstairs to the kitchen. When Claire was halfway down the stairs she heard a soft voice singing. It sounded so lost and heartbroken, before she realized who it was. She stood on the steps and listened to the sad voice.

"And I'll be, your crying shoulder..

I'll be, love's suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older.." the voice cuts off into a choked sob. Claire walks down the stairs and to the crying form on the couch. She puts a hand on his shoulder, crouching down beside him. It broke her heart to see him this way.

"Michael.." she whispers softly but it was clear as day for the vampire. He doesn't look up, he heard her but he couldn't hold up the façade any longer. Claire stood silent as she hugged him tightly, he slid off the couch so the two were on the floor, he was crying in her arms.

"Why did you stay silent?" He asks after a while. His voice soft. Claire stroke his hair, his head on her shoulder as the two stayed on the floor. He listened to her heartbeat, it made him feel human again. It took a while before she answered, not quite finding the words.

"You two were together first, I guess..I don't know honestly Michael, it just seemed like I should. She's my best friend, and I love you both, I couldn't hurt her or Shane." She says softly. Michael understood, he knew her the best after all, but that didn't mean he liked it. He hated it actually. Her good heart had condemned them both to a life that won't be perfect. It may be close but that's it.

"But..I love you Claire.." he says softly, a desperate whisper that only she heard. She tightens her arms around him, and sighs.

"I love you too Michael but..this is for the best." She says and raises his head to look at her. His blue eyes held so much heartache it killed her on the inside. She cups his face and leans closer to him, kissing his cold lips with all her love for him poured into it. The kiss spread warmth to his very core, it almost made his heart beat, but at the same time it almost broke it completely. It was their first and last kiss, and it was a beautiful one. She parted away and smiles softly, a heartbroken smile. "Never forget that I love you. Just try to live a happy life with Eve, okay?" She asks and he nods. She hugs him one last time before she stands up, he follows her, as she heads back upstairs. Standing in front of their bedroom doors she gives him one last smile before going into her room and locking it softly. She lays in Shane's arms, drifting off to sleep trying to bury the hidden love, and move forward, one step at a time.

**So guys I know I've been inactive for a while! I'm so stressed about school and college stuff (being a senior .) But I'm back! I hope you liked and please Review! It makes Kelly-chan very happy! If you have any requests feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
